Cinnamon Summers
by Ricks Lil Taterchip
Summary: For Maggie Greene summer was never a big deal until one things turns into another and she finds her, her sister, and friends caught in a big mess of trouble. From bad boyfriends to mad gingers. This summer is bitter but could be fixed with some sugar, much like cinnamon.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story? Possibly. Anyway, enjoy.**

Maggie Greene rushed down the stairs and was halfway out of the house when her dad called to her. "Maggie, where are you going?" Maggie froze. How was she supposed to word this.

"Uhh...just gonna go hang out with my friends.", She answered. Hershel wasn't really sure what she was up to.

"At 7:00 at night?", he asked. Maggie thought for a moment. She really was gonna go hang out with her friends. Just in a bad part of town. Her dad wouldn't approve.

"Yep, love ya bye!", She tried to leave.

"Which friends?", Hershel knew he was being a little over protective, but Maggie was his daughter after all. He heard her groan.

"Tara and Glenn.", Maggie said annoyed. Hershel was fine with Maggie's friends. They were nice people. Yet he didn't trust them with his daughter. Maggie noticed his disapproving look. "Daddy, I'm 23. I can take care of myself." Hershel nodded.

"Fair enough, don't be home to late. Bye Maggie."

•^•^•^•^

Maggie pulled up to Tara's house, which is in the worst possible location ever. It's basically in the middle of Atlanta. Maggie got out of the car and knocked on her friends door. Tara answered. "Why hello Margret.", she said with a phony British accent. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"My name is Maggie. Not Margret.", laughed. Tara looked at her weirdly.

"I know that, I like to be annoying", she laughed. Maggie walked into the house and saw Glenn playing on Tara's Xbox yelling into a headset.

"I swear to god if you shoot me again Abe...I will kill you...you will die!", Glenn screamed. He noticed Maggie and Tara laughing at him."Hey Maggie, how's life?", he asked.

"That's not how you greet your girlfriend.", Tara said bugging him. Glenn stood up and glared at Tara.

"How would you know, you haven't dated in 3 years."

Tara elbowed him. "So whatcha guys wanna do?", she asked.

They all thought for a moment. Maggie spoke up after a while.

"We should go mess with Abe!", Maggie suggested. Glenn shook his head.

"He has Rosita over.", He told them.

"So?", both girls questioned.

"You don't go to a guys house when he has a girl over. Unless it's your sister. Then you kick his butt. I respect Abe's privacy.", Glenn claimed. Maggie laughed a little.

"He sure doesn't respect yours.", she giggled.

"Good point. Let's go!", He said grabbing his keys.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**And** **we're back! Enjoy!**

Maggie paced back and forth in the cell. What had she done to deserve this. Egging Abe's house was a harmless prank. He threatened to get back at the but didn't call the cops unlike Chelsea's parents. Beth's boyfriend Mike cheated on her with the most popular girl in school. On top of that the girl, Chelsea, started vicious rumors about Beth. This angered Maggie. How dare that snot nosed, rich, brat do something so cruel to her sweet, innocent, little sister. These thoughts went through Maggie's mind when she realized she had rotten eggs, hair dye, and Toilet paper. Maggie, Glenn, and Tara went to the farm to sneakily take Beth to get some sweet revenge. Of course Glenn made to much noise falling off the latter in a sad attempt to get Beth.

Maggie had to admit they took it a little to far with the prank. Chelsea lived in a huge house (it was basically a mansion) the grass was perfect until it was covered completely in orange hair dye (Tara passed out from the fumes). The mansion was nice and clean before it was hit by at least 3 dozen rotten eggs. And we all know what the toilet paper was for. All was going well (ya know, after Tara woke up) until Chelsea walked out to see what was going on. She was instantly nailed in the face with a rotten egg (nice shot Beth). That's when they called the cops. That's why Maggie, Glenn, Tara, And Beth were stuck in a cell wondering what to do. Luckily, the officer that came was none other than Rick Grimes, a good friend of Glenn's,

"Who are we gonna call?", Tara asked completely calm. "I mean I'd call my mom if she didn't completely hate me for my "life choices"". Maggie ran a hand through her hair.

"Look guys, I smell like egg, I'm completely orange, and I really want a shower. So, we need a plan, and we need one now!", Maggie complained. Rick chuckled a bit as he watched from outside the cell.

"Well, as soon as a parent or guardian comes you can leave and do whatever, as long as it's legal.", Rick told them. Glenn started panicking.

"What if no one comes. What if we're here forever because we were stupid enough to do whatever we did to get here in the first place! Wait...what did we do? People prank all the time and don't get thrown in the slammer." Rick glared at him.

"Vandalism, Glenn. As if egging the house wasn't enough, you actually damaged their property using hair dye. Think before you do next time.", Rick answered.

"Forget all these other questions. I wanna know what we're doing when we get out. If we don't tell daddy then we won't be yelled at. However, we look and smell terrible. What are we gonna do about that?", Beth asked. She was panicking more than anyone. Beth wasn't a straight up perfect angel, but she was certainty no she-devil ether.

"We could go to my apartment. It's better than Tara's rat hole of a house.", Glenn suggested. Tara didn't even notice she was on the phone.

"Tara!",Glenn yelled. "We only get one phone call!".

"I know.", She replied. "That's why I called your mom and took her everything. She wasn't very happy".

Everyone froze.

About 15 minutes later Glenn's mom was at the police station. She got everyone into her car without a word. When the car door slammed is when the yelling started. "GLENN RYAN RHEE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! I HAD TO PAY MONEY TO GET YOU ALL OUT OF THERE! WHY CANT YOU BE MORE LIKE NAOMIE?! YOUR SISTER NEVER DOSE THINGS LIKE THIS! YOU BETTER PAY ME BACK!", screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Um, I kinda used my money on something more important.", Glenn replied. His mom rolled her eyes.

"What would that be?", she asked. Glenn shook his head.

"Don't worry about it.", he told her. Only Naomi Rhee, Glenn's 20 year old sister knew what he was talking about. This summer was just starting.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed! Please like and review. Stay awesome! See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope y'all enjoy. Please review. I'm always open to suggestions.**

Glenn was driving his sister home from her friends house. It had been a week since he, Tara, Maggie, and Beth had the little incident with Chelsea. Naomi looked over at her brother who was focused on the road. "When are you going to ask her?", she asked. Glenn looked confused.

"What are you talking about?", he questioned. Naomi stared at him for minute.

"Maggie.", that was the only thing she had to say for Glenn to understand.

"Well...later...", he answered. Naomi wanted to attack him.

"Come on Glenn! You guys have been dating for four years! It's not that hard.", she stated rather loud. Glenn tried very hard to not snap.

"You wouldn't know. You're younger. This is hard for me. What if she says no.", he said the last part quiet. Naomi put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "She won't. She really loves you and you really love her. It's as simple as that. It's only hard if you make it.", she said reassuringly. Glenn looked at her.

"Okay number 1, you've been hanging out with grandma to much. Number 2, we're going to Tara's to talk to the dead, be we I mean me, you, Beth, Maggie, and Tara. Number 3, yes, I did just change the subject and you're going to deal with that.", he claimed. Naomi didn't even care about the first or last part.

"Talk to the dead?", she asked. Glenn nodded.

"Yeah, Tara has a spirt board. She basically forced us into it." Naomi's faced turned pale. She didn't mess with that stuff, but no way would she ever admit that fear to Glenn.

She messed with her long, black hair.

"I have to go get my tips bleached. If I want to get them colored blue I have to bleach them.", she mumbled. Glenn rolled his eyes.

"You can get that done tomorrow.", he told her.

"Nope, I have a date with Nathan.", she replied.

"Well that sucks because we're already hear. Tell Nathan he can wait.", Glenn said getting out of the car. They entered the house to see it was dark. Only a few candles lit the room. Beth, Maggie, and Tara were already waiting on the floor. Glenn and Naomi joined them.

"Come in why don't you!", Tara yelled pretending to be offended by the Rhee's lack of manners. "Okay everyone, tonight we shall invited spirits into my home. Dose anyone need to say anything before we start?", Tara asked. Maggie raised her hand. "Yes, sister Margaret?"

"Well, I only need about 5 more Advil's and I'll be good to go.", Maggie answered. She wasn't feeling well.

"Let's begin.", Tara said. "Everyone put your finger on this weird triangle thing." Everyone did as told. "Great, I'm gonna summon a spirt now. Stay calm. Keep a finger on the triangle thing at all times.", Tara warned. Maggie held Glenn's hand. She wasn't a big fan of supernatural stuff. Tara took a deep breath."Is anyone here? Are there any sprits that we may speak to?", she asked. The triangle started to move. It went over to the yes sign in the corner."Who did that?", Tara asked. Beth looked panicked.

"Oh my god.", she mumbled. Tara was shaking a little.

"Hi spirt, I'm Tara."

The triangle zoomed over many letters. I-k-n-o-w. "It just said it knew. Who's moving it? This isn't real!", Naomi yelled scared. Her worst fear had came to life. Tara put a finger over Naomi's mouth to silence her.

"Have I met you?", Tara asked. She wasn't that scared any more. In fact, she wanted to know more. The triangle went to the no sign.

"Do you know one of us?", Tara questioned. The triangle spelled out a name. M-a-g-g-i-e. Maggie looked like she was going to cry.

"No, this is stupid! Who's moving this!", she screamed. Tara hushed her.

"Who are we speaking to?", Tara asked. The triangle spelled a different name. J-o-s-e-p-h-i-n-e.

Maggie wasn't gonna have it.

"Goodbye spirt!", she yelled. The triangle spelled out b-y-e.

Tara smiled huge.

"That was awesome!", she yelled. Maggie had a hurt look on her face.

She was very mad.

"Wow Tara, that's low even for you.", she said holding back tears. "I don't see what's so entertaining about mocking me about my dead mother. You're a heartless bitch!" Maggie went outside in tears. Tara frowned. "C'mon Maggie, I just wanted to scare ya. No harm was done. It was a joke.", she called out. Glenn glared at Tara and went outside to get Maggie. She was in the drivers seat of Tara's car. Glenn opened the a car and sat in the front next to her. Maggie didn't look at him. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Why would y'all do this to me? What did I do to deserve that?", she asked after a while. Glenn rubbed her arm lovingly.

"It was only Tara. I wouldn't have let her do it if I'd known.", he told her.

"I wanna go home." She said.

"I'll take you.", Glenn offered. Maggie nodded. They got out of the car. Glenn put his hands on the sides of Maggie's face and wiped her tears. He then leaned in and kissed her. "I love you.", he told her.

"I love you, too.", she replied.

Glenn went back inside to get Naomi and Beth (who were also very mad at Tara). The four drove out of the city. They were almost to the farm when Glenn got a phone call.

"Hello?", he answered.

"Hello .", a snobbish woman voice greeted him.

"Um...who are you and why are you calling.", Glenn asked.

"Who I am doesn't currently matter, but I thought you might like to know that the Cecil's are pressing charges against you due to the damage of their property. See you in court." The lady hung up.

"Who was that?", Maggie asked.

"Well...I'm not sure. All I know is that things are about to get financial.", Glenn said worried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter has come! As always I'm always I'm open to suggestions for this story. Please review!**

Beth was on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe Chelsea's family was suing. Beth put her head in her hands and started sobbing. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Go away Maggie, I don't want to talk to you.", she said trembling. Instead of her sister she heard a man. It was her father.

"Did you and Maggie have a bad night? You two are mighty upset this morning.", Hershel asked. Beth didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell him about the thing with Chelsea.

"Everything's fine daddy. It's nothing bad.", she lied. Beth hated she had to lie to him, but sometimes that's just how life is. Hershel didn't want to bother Beth if she was upset, so he nodded and let her be. After a while Beth got a text from Glenn.

Glenn: I have a plan!

Beth: Can you bother my sister instead I'm kinda busy throwing a tiny tantrum.

Glenn: I knew you would answer! Get Maggie and come to my apartment. Now!

Beth: What part of "I'm kinda busy" do you not understand?

Glenn: All of it. Now hurry up!

Beth: Fine, but this better be worth it.

Glenn: It will be, you can trust me.

Beth put her phone in her pocket and went to get her sister. They got in the car and drove to Glenn's apartment. When they got there Glenn was on the phone with Tara, while Naomi was napping on the couch.

"They really do act the same.", Beth mumbled. Maggie nodded in agreement. Glenn put his phone down and told them to sit down.

"Okay.", he started. "I have good news and bad news. Bad news, Chelsea's parents are suing us for 8,000 dollars. Good news, I did the math and if we all put in 200 dollars we may can get out of the country." Maggie hit him hard.

"So there's no good news then? That's it?!", Maggie started yelling."8,000 fucking dollars!? We will never be able to pay that off! Chelsea's lucky I don't backhand her for saying bad things about Beth, she's been through enough! How about we sue them? Or at least report Chelsea to the police! Beth has evidence on her phone! Okay? Let's do that!", She screamed violently. Glenn grabbed her arm.

"Maggie, you need to calm down.", he said in a soothing voice. Maggie jerked her arm away. She started crying. She yelled again. This time it was more sadness than anger.

"This is all my fault! If I didn't suggest we prank Abe, none of this would have happened! I'm so stupid! It's my fault that we all have to deal with this! I'm sorry! If I didn't exist this wouldn't have happened. And now...", her voice trailed off.

"Maggie, it's not your fault. We all are equally guilty. It's not our fault Chelsea is a snooty, spoiled, rich, brat!", Beth reassured her sister. Maggie didn't want to listen.

"Whatever.", she mumbled. Naomi spoke up.

"Hey! Maggie's right! We could report Chelsea to the coppers and be done with this without Hershel finding out!", she said smiling. They all nodded.

"It's worth a shot.", Glenn encouraged. Beth smiled

"This could be the end of Chelsea Cecil! Whoo!", she cheered.

•^•^•^•

Beth narrowed her eyes at the officer.

"A warning? You let her off with a warning?!", she asked. Rick nodded

"Of course. What did you expect?", he answered.

"Look Rick, these horrible, horrible people are greedy money grabbers! They are suing us! Suing!", Glenn exclaimed.

"I know this, if you let Ya'lls parents know they could help.", Rick told them. Beth looked down at her feet.

"Guess we don't have much of a choice, huh?", she asked her friends. The all shook their heads.

"Well, we're screwed", Naomi stated.

"Very much so", Glenn added.

•^•^•^•

"How could y'all?! I raised you both right, didn't I?! Anette is gonna chew y'all out when she gets home! Go to your rooms, now!", Hershel scolded his daughters. Beth turned to go up the stairs, but stopped when she heard her sister.

"No, I will not. I'm a 23 year old not a 3 year old. I should already be out of this house, yet I've stuck around. But now I want a life. So I'm going out that front door because after all this I need a drink. And you're not going to stop me because I'm an adult. Dad, I love you, but I'm tired of y'all. Bye now.", Maggie claimed perfectly calm and confident in herself. Hershel was in shock. She started out the door when he called to her.

"What if you need something? Then what?", he asked. Hershel expected to win this argument, but instead Maggie just laughed.

"If I need anything I'll call Glenn. He's more than happy to help me when he can.", Maggie replied from the door way.

"Maggie Elizabeth Greene! Come back in here and go to your room!", Hershel yelled. He only raised his voice when he was angry. Maggie just ignored him and left. Beth stared at him wide eyed.

"Go on Beth.", he motioned for her to go up stairs. Beth did as she was told and went up stairs.

Hershel was still very shocked. He sat down and mumbled to himself.

"It happened.", he mumbled. "My little girl has grown up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Glaggie chapte... Need I say more?**

Maggie sat on her bed texting Glenn.

Glenn: Sooo, when can I see you?

Maggie: umm...well...I'm grounded for a long time, so possibly never.

Glenn: Well that's depressing. How's the situation with Chelsea?

Maggie: Her parents sent her to Hawaii with her aunt.

Glenn: Why?

Maggie: All this stuff was "stressing her out". She probably had to get away from my family aka the "farm savages"

Glenn: Oh. Are you okay?

Maggie: Can we not talk about it?

Glenn: Just don't do that again. Okay?

Maggie: Okay. I have to go, Annette wants to talk.

Glenn: love you.

Maggie: love you too.

Maggie stood from her bed and unlocked her door. Annette came stomping in. "I believe we need to talk.", she claimed. Maggie shook her head.

"Not really.", she said. Annette gave her a dirty look.

"Maggie, everyone is talking about you and your friends.", she told her. Maggie nodded

"I know that. You've told me at least 12 times. I honestly couldn't care less.", she replied. "Thanks to you I'm gonna die from the lack of vitamin D."

"Stop trying to change the subject! We thought you'd like to know that the Cecil's changed their minds about suing us. I bet they felt bad for us having kids like you.", Annette stated cruelly. Maggie looked hurt.

"I'm not a kid!", she yelled. "Why do you even try? Your not even my mom!" Annette shook her head and glared at Maggie.

"You're right, no child of mine would act like you.", that's the last thing Annette said before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

Time passed and soon it was night. Maggie decided to sneak out to see Glenn.

She quietly opened her window and jumped out. (Her room was on the second story of the farm house, so the jump kinda hurt a bit) since she was smart enough, Maggie walked a to a bus stop only 3 miles from her home and called Glenn to come get her.

Glenn picked her up from the bus stop. They didn't talk for a while. Glenn finally decided to break the silence.

"Did you sneak out?", he asked. Maggie didn't hesitate to nod. "Okay."

They finally got to Glenn's apartment after some more awkward silence.

"Whacha wanna do?", Maggie asked. Glenn though for a moment.

"We could watch a movie."

Maggie agreed.

3 movies later Maggie spoke up.

"I think I should go home now, wouldn't want my dad flipping out.",she said standing from the couch. "I'll call a cab." Glenn shook his head.

"No, I'll take you.", he told her. They got back in the car for more awkward silence.

They got to the bus stop and Maggie got out.

"Wait!", Glenn called remembering all those conversations with Naomi.

"What?", Maggie asked as Glenn got out of the car. He walked over to her. And grabbed her hand.

"Maggie, We've been dating for 4 years now, and I'm positive that you're the only person I ever want to be with. I love you so much. I know you're parents aren't currently happy with us now, but they'll come around.", Glenn said staring into Maggie's eyes. He got down on one knee and pulled out an engagement ring. Maggie was in shock."Will you, Maggie Elizabeth Greene, make me very, very happy and marry me?" Maggie started crying.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!", She yelled with joy. Glenn slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

They stood there for a long time kissing and hugging.

Maggie finally pulled away. "I really have to go now.", she giggled softly.

Glenn smiled. "I hope that's the last time I hear that.", he said kissing her once more.

"I love you.", Maggie said.

"I love you too.", Glenn said. He watched her walk back to her house then he got in his car and texted Naomi.

Glenn: I did it!

Naomi: Really?

Glenn: She said yes!

Naomi: WHOOOOO! Imma tell mom!


	6. Chapter 6

**what? Another chapter! Oh** **no!**

Hershel couldn't be happier. Even if he was upset with her, he was extremely happy Maggie was gonna get married. He called everyone he knew and told them. Annette, however was on the bitter end of this situation.

"Hershel, she snuck out and we're not going to do anything about it?", Annette asked her husband searching for even a little support. It was the morning after Glenn proposed. Hershel kept his smile.

"Ann, why on earth would you want to do that? It's young love, what do you expect from her?", he questioned. Annette shook her head and sighed.

"Well, I expected her to grow up with a little more class.", she huffed "But, she's a farm kid so I don-" Hershel cut her off.

"So is Beth. So am I.", he told her. Annette smiled and walked away. Hershel could hear Maggie and Beth talking and giggling.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!", Beth squealed hugging her sister. "Please tell me y'all are gonna have a big wedding!" Maggie laughed at the younger's excitement.

"Well, if it's up to me...Of course! Duh!", Maggie replied bubbly. The girls went back to giggling.

•^•^•^•

"Glenn's finally a man!", Naomi chanted over and over. Glenn elbowed her. "Ow! Well so-rry for being happy for my favorite older brother!" Glenn rolled his eyes.

"I'm your only older brother.", Glenn reminded her. Just then Kyle walked down from upstairs.

"I was trying to play cod with jay! What's all the noise about?", the 12 year old asked. Naomi smiled and looked at Glenn.

"Can I?", she asked. Glenn nodded.

Naomi stood on the dining room table. "Glenn's getting married! Isn't that great Kylee?!", she yelled.

"I'm happy for you bro, but you have to promise me something.", Kyle said looking pretty serious.

"Sure, what is it Kylee?", Glenn asked.

"Don't let her change you! Also, don't move far away!", Kyle said really fast. Glenn laughed a little.

"Kylee, no one will ever change me. I'll always be an idiot.", Glenn said pretending to be over dramatic. Kyle rolled his eyes and went back upstairs.

Naomi notice their mother pulling into the driveway. "She here!", Naomi yelled.

Mrs. Rhee walked into the house.

"Work was very stressful today, Naomi dear an-" she ended her sentence when she saw Glenn. "Glenn! I'm so happy for you!", she yelled throwing her arms around her oldest. "Now remember dear, I want a least 5 grandchildren.", she said with a smile.

"Not from me!", Glenn replied quickly. "I still have to tell Tara.", he said changing the subject.

"Go ahead.", his mother urged. Glenn pulled out his phone and started texting.

Glenn: Have some great news Tarry! Also, I wanna apologize about how we treated you. Sorry bro it wasn't cool.

Tara: No big deal, I have big news to. Not the good kind...

Glenn: You first.

Tara: ...I'm stranded in Paris.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is ment to be slightly funny. Don't judge.**

Tara sat lonely in a booth at some French cafe she didn't bother to learn the name of. She glanced at her phone. No new messages. She began to think her friends forgot to save her like they planned. Tara felt stupid for attempting to move to Paris. I mean come on. She seriously though she could escape her problems and go to France. Fucking France!? She didn't have enough money to get back to the U.S on her own. Glenn and the rest of her friends gathered enough money to get her back. They planned on sending it, but of course Naomi and Maggie just had to come to Paris. Could she really blame them when she did the same thing? No. Tara felt her phone vibrate and read the screen.

Glenn: We're almost there.

Tara: Oh my god! Thank you guys!

Glenn: No problem. Just so we're clear, Wtf did you think you were doing? Never do that again!

Tara: Sry bro, how'd your flight going?

Glenn: Well, Maggie's airsick, Beth won't shut up, and Naomi's hitting on some random dude with an eyepatch. Other than that it's been pretty good.

Tara: Tell your sister not to talk to strangers. That's dangerous!

Glenn: I've tried multiple times. She won't quit. Anyway we'll see you in a bit. Bye.

Tara: Bye.

She put her phone in her bag and decided to wait outside the airport. There was nothing else to do. She'd been there a while and nothing was new.

•^•^•^•

The plane ride finally ended. It was a living hell. Maggie felt extremely dizzy and wanted to take a nap forever. She kept bumping into things and she kinda forgot where she was at times. Glenn had to clarify she was not drunk many times. Maggie honestly wanted to be home.

"I'm gonna die", she said vaguely as she gripped her fiancées hand tightly so she wouldn't falling.

"We're just here to get Tara and leave.", Glenn reminded her. Maggie glared at him.

"There ain't no way I'm going back on that flying metal death trap!", she yelled very loudly. She got a few weird looks. Glenn looked at her concerned.

"Maggie, I think this has all gotten to your head. Just please try to relax.", he said calmly. Maggie, however wasn't having that.

"No, I have things to do!", she protested. She then ran out of the airport "I AM TITANIUM!", she sang at the top of her lungs. Glenn followed her and finally caught her. He wasn't very happy.

"What is wrong? What did you do?", he asked. Naomi spoke up.

"I gave her an Advil.", she said.

"How many?", Glenn asked. Naomi looked down.

"A lot..", she answered. Glenn shook his head.

"What have you done?", he asked watching as Maggie approached a stranger.

"HE NEED SOME MILK!", She screamed pointing at him. The man tried to walk away put Maggie grabbed his arm. And put a finger to his lips. "Hush child I kno-", she ended her sentence and face palmed. "Shit, I forgot to feed my goldfish!", she slurred. "Out of my way bitches!"

Beth sighed. "This is gonna be a long day.", she groaned nothing Naomi filming Maggie.


	8. Chapter 8

**My chapters have been sucky...sorry.**

Maggie woke up the most nauseous she had ever been in her life. She turned her head to see Glenn starring at her with concern in his eyes. Maggie didn't remember anything.

"Glenn?", she asked. "Where are we?". Glenn put the Back of his hand to her forehead.

"Luckily for you we're almost home.", he replied. Maggie was extremely confused.

"Did we save Tara?", She managed. Glenn nodded. Maggie still didn't understand.

"Who drugged me?", she asked. Glenn tried very hard to suppress his laughter.

"No one drugged you...on purpose.", he answered. Maggie had a lot more questions, but her eyes refused to stay open. She drifted back into a state of unconscious.

She woke up once more in her bed. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand. 2:37 A.M. "Damn.", Maggie mumbled to herself rubbing her stomach. She didn't know what happened, but it hadn't been very kind to her. She wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep, but the ache in her body was to strong. She brought her hand to her forehead. She was a little feverish. Maggie groaned, and ran to the nearest bathroom. She threw up into the toilet. This lasted for at least two hours. Hershel knew something was wrong when he found his oldest daughter passed out on the bathroom floor.

"Maggie?", he called with a little concern. Maggie's eyes fluttered open. She sat up shakily. Hershel helped her to her feet. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I think I'm dehydrated", Maggie answered. Hershel went the kitchen and got her some water. Maggie was able to go back to sleep.

The next morning Hershel kept Maggie from doing her chores. They sat at the dining room table.

"Daddy, I'm fine. I just had a headache.", Maggie explained. Hershel wasn't having it.

"Have you and Glenn been careful?", He asked. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You ask me this every time I'm sick. For the last time I am fine.", Maggie sighed standing up. Hershel shook his head.

"Whatever you say, you know everything.", he joked.

"I'm not pregnant.", Maggie mumbled walking out the door to catch up on her chores.

•*•*•*•

HELLO THIS IS A NOTICE!: GO FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM AT RICKS_LIL_TATERCHIP THANK YOU! IF YOU GO TO MY ACCOUNT COMMENT: WALMART. SO ILL KNOW YOURE FROM HERE!


End file.
